Greasy Film Rewrite
by Versus22
Summary: A Mahiru X Kazuichi (Kazukoi) story, and a rewrite of one of my first story.
1. chapter 1

Hiyoko and Mahiru were walking back from the return to Jabberwocky Island party that the class of 77 after the hope Arc.

"Um… Hiyoko can you walk the rest of the way," Mahiru said.

"Yep, but where are you going?" she asked her.

"I have to asked someone something," Mahiru said.

"Ok see you tomorrow Mahiru," she said as runned to her room.

Mahiru then looked at her camera, "now to get you fix up," She said to herself. She then started to walk to someone's room. She eventually gets to his door. Mahiru looks at the door, and sigh as she knocks.

"Kazuichi! Are you in here?" she asked. He opens the door.

"Mahiru… What are you doing?" Kazuichi asked her.

"Can I talk to you?" she asked him.

"Come in," he said. She walks in and shuts the door behind.

"So why are here Mahiru?" he asked she.

"Can you fix please?" she asked him holes up her camera.

"Um… you're you joking… come on it's me," he said.

"So you will… THANK YOU!" Mahiru said hug him. Then realizes how greasy his jumpsuit, and immediately pulls away from him. She then hands him her camera.

"Hole carp Mahiru what the hell did you do to it," He as he looked at it.

"Ok so you can't" she said looking at her feet.

"Nope I can come back tomorrow ok,"


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as morning hit. Mahiru rushed over to Kazuichi's room, and knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" Kazuichi asked.

"What are you stupid it's me!" Mahiru said to him.

"Come in," Kazuichi said.

Mahiru open the door and walked in. Kazuichi turned around to look at her.

"Um Mahiru, since when did you wear anything like that?" Kazuichi asked her.

"What I am…" Mahiru voice trailed off as she looked down, and noticed that she was still wearing her PJ. Her face started to turn red. "I guess I rushed a little and forgot to get dressed."

"So do you want your camera back?" Kazuichi asked her.

"Of course!" Mahiru said. "Um… what happened to you're jumpsuit. You not usually wear it like that."

"It got to hot last night so… I tide it around my waste" Kazuichi said as he went back to work.

"Stop looking at me like that!" She yelled at him. Kazuichi turned around to look at her.

"What the hell are you talk?" Kazuichi asked her. He then looked at Mahiru. "Wait are you blushing at… me!"

"What… there no way I'm…" Mahiru said, but she realize she was blushing at him. "Um… sorry…"

"It's… ok" He said "I guess there's a first time of everything."

"Not be like that" She said as she walked closer to him. "Come on you and Sonia."

"Wait you have got to be joking." he said as he started to cry. "I'm the only one on this island… with nobody to… love."

"... Not me" she said looking down at the feet.

"What about Hiyoko?" he asked.

"What… Hiyoko?" Mahiru looked at him confused.

"Aren't you and her… you know" Kazuichi said, and as she looked at him shocked.

"Hell no!" Mahiru said "I'm into someone…" she gets closer to him.

"Um Mahiru what are you get so close to me?" Kazuichi asked her.

"I think you forgot about something. AKA… my camera" Mahiru said.

"O… sorry it's right over there" he said, and both reach of it. Their hands touch. Mahiru's face immediately turned red, so out of embarrassment she jolted her hand back.

"Ha… ha thanks…" She said walk towards the door.

"No problem. It's all I'm good for anyway." He said walk back to his desk. Mahiru bit her lip with what she want to do.

"WAIT!" She yelled at him as she grabbed his hand. "Stop moping about her."

"Name one good…" Kazuichi said, but then he was cut off by Mahiru kissing him. Mahiru then started to open.

"Wait… why did do that?" Kazuichi asked her.

"You must be stupid… because I like… you" Mahiru said shutting the door behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

Later Kazuichi joined them for breakfast. "Ooo… look Mahiru the stupid Grease Monkey is back" Hiyoko said.

"Hiyoko stop it and eat you're gummies" Mahiru said. Hiyoko look at her in shark.

"But it's Kazuichi… he's a… loser" Hiyoko said. "And… he's…" suddenly Mahiru cuts are off "my boyfriend." Fuyuhiko immediately spot his drink on Mikan.

"WHAT!?!" Fuyuhiko yelled.

"Ha… Ha n… nice joke Mahiru" Hiyoko said.

"She not…" Kazuichi muttered.

"I think I'm going to puke" Hiyoko said.

"Um… Mahiru?" Mikan said to Mahiru.

"What is it?" Mahiru asked her.

"I thought you were into girls" Mikan said as she looked at Hiyoko as she ate her gummies sadly.

"What! I'm not!" she said. She looked around at everyone "wait did you guys all think that."

"We did because of the way you talk about boys" Haijme said.

"Hay Kazuichi!" Komaeda said walking up to Kazuichi. "So did you give up hope on you and Sonia being a thing."

"Shut up and eat a bagel" Kazuichi said.

"What? Me and…" Sonia said.

"Is she joking or something?" Hiyoko asked.

"Do you honestly think that?" Fuyuhiko asked Hiyoko.

"Nope I know she stupid" Hiyoko replied with. She waited for Kazuichi to defend her, but Gundham glared at her.

"Hiyoko what was that?" Gundham then asked her.

"Um… nothing ha… ha…" Hiyoko then said.

"Hiyoko you never acted like that when Kazuichi yell at you what happened?" Mahiru asked her.

"Gundham is scary. Now everyone stop asked stupid questions" Hiyoko said.

"Can we go back to eat together" Fuyuhiko said.


End file.
